Mi pequeña Haruhi (oneshot)
by BCharlotte
Summary: Antes de leer: Obvio que Ouran es de Bisco Hatori :3 Es un oneshot que quise escribir, eso n.n


**Mi pequeña Haruhi.**

Haruhi estaba cada día más intranquila, comenzaba a sentirse amenazada por un sentimiento que le asustaba. Más bien, no lo comprendía en lo absoluto. Todos parecía entender lo que pasaba, excepto ella; mejor dicho, ni ella ni él.

Haruhi… ¿Ocurre algo? –dijo una voz bastante profunda, ya conocida.-

-¿Eh?... Senpai. No pasa nada –dejó sus pensamientos de lado y trató de sonreír.-

-Oye… Haruhi –algo lo inquietaba-: Hikaru te invitó a salir, ¿Verdad?

-S-sí. Dijo que la última vez que lo había hecho no terminó del todo bien, entonces quiso que saliéramos. ¿Por qué? –dijo la chica algo inquieta.-

-Por nada –mintió-: Lo único que te digo es… ¡Que no se le ocurra pasarse de listo contigo, eh!, tú eres mi hija, como padre no lo permitiré –lo dijo con el dramatismo usual, pero de modo mucho más sincero.

-No te preocupes Tamaki-senpai. ¡No es necesario!

Realmente a Tamaki le causaba una intranquilidad inmensa lo que podía pasar con Hikaru, puesto que era evidente que él sentía algo muy fuerte por ella. Pero ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado si Haruhi encontraba el amor con Hikaru? Ella para él era su hija. Quizás era por el amor de padre que le tenía.

Esa tarde Haruhi y Hikaru salieron, Tamaki se quedó en un Parque cerca de la pareja. Junto a él apareció Kyouya.

-Que maduro de tu parte. Suou-kun.

-¿Kyouya? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el rubio -.

-Te importa mucha ella ¿Verdad? –preguntó el chico arreglándose los lentes-.

-Obviamente Kyouya. Es mi hija, me preocupa demasiado.

-No salgas con eso de nuevo. Tú no quieres a Haruhi como un hija. Ni siquiera como una simple amiga. No evadas más esa realidad que te persigue. Porque Hikaru te ganará la batalla. O también podría querer hacerlo yo, después de todo, Haruhi es una muy linda chica.

-¡No te pases, Kyouya! Nadie tiene ningún derecho a pretender a mí Haruhi –dijo el muchacho, arrebatadamente-.

-¿"Mí Haruhi"? –preguntó el pelinegro sonriendo-.

-¡Claro, ya te dije! ¡Es mi hija, quiero cuidarla! –gritó el franco-japonés con algo de rubor en el rostro-.

-Como tú digas Tamaki. Pero escucha lo que te digo y principalmente, escucha tus sentimientos. Ahora, haz lo que ibas a hacer, que obviamente, era seguir de cerca la cita de Hikaru con Haruhi ¿O me equivoco?

El calculador joven se despidió de Tamaki y se fue. Él, se percató de que Hikaru y Haruhi se sentarían en ese parque, por eso trató de esconderse lo más rápido posible. Vio todo lo que ahí ocurriría.

-Haruhi ¿Está bueno el helado? –preguntó el pelirrojo sonriendo-.

-Sí. Gracias Hikaru –dijo la muchacha comiendo su postre-.

Rato después, los dos habían terminado el helado. Hikaru miró a Haruhi.

-Haruhi, necesito decirte algo. Ocurre que, en este tiempo, me di cuenta de que los sentimientos que tengo por ti eran mucho más de lo que podía controlar –acarició el cabello de la muchacha, quien lo miró intrigada-: Haruhi, tú me gustas.

El rostro de Hikaru se iba acercando al de la muchacha, quien aturdida no quería corresponder a nada. Antes de que algo pasara, el corazón de Tamaki se vio muy acelerado y un sentimiento horrible lo invadió. Salió corriendo sin que nadie lo viera.

-Hikaru, lo siento. Pero no puedo corresponderte ¿Me disculpas? –dijo la muchacha, algo aturdida-.

-S-sí. No importa, supongo que era verdad, después de todo… Está Tamaki –dijo algo apenado-.

-¿Tamaki? ¿A qué te refieres, Hikaru? –dijo ella. Sin entender del todo.

-Él te gusta, realmente ¿Verdad? No es necesario que quieras evitarlo Haruhi, porque se te nota mucho. Al igual que Tono, se les nota demasiado.

-¿Senpai? ¡Claro que no, Hikaru! –la muchacha mantuvo silencio unos minutos-.

Tamaki llegó a su casa. Se tumbó en la cama, una tristeza muy grande lo invadía.

-Supongo que mi hija encontró el amor en Hikaru –susurraba para sí mismo-: nunca pensé que eso podría pasar, pero ¿Por qué? Es mi hija, tiene derecho a encontrar cariño en un hombre. Aunque ahora que lo pienso…

**Flash Back.**

Era un día lluvioso y Haruhi estaba empapada. En el Host Club quiso cambiarse ropa y Tamaki se la llevaba al probador.

-Haruhi, tengo la ropa seca –dijo él entrando al probador, encontrándola en sujetador-.

-Senpai –la muchacha dio un leve grito, él se dio vuelta y le pasó la ropa-.

-Perdóname Haruhi, no fue mi intensión –dijo él intranquilo.

-No te preocupes Senpai, por alguna razón no me molesta del todo que me hayas visto tú. A ti te tengo confianza –dijo ella algo sonrojada-.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-¿Q_ué cosas estoy pensando? Haruhi es… es… Haruhi es hermosa. ¡Ay Dios! ¿En serio estoy teniendo todas estas dudas mentales? Haruhi es mi hija, yo no puedo sentir estas cosas por ella. Aunque, si lo piensas bien, es tan guapa, tan dulce. Y bueno, realmente tu padre es Ranka-san y yo, soy solamente su amigo, un amigo que la quiere mucho; de hecho, más que eso, creo que yo de cierto modo, estoy muy enamorado de ella. Demasiado._

-Tono, necesitamos hablar –dijo la voz del muchacho pelirrojo-.

-¿Eh?, Hikaru –su rostro se puso algo inquieto-: ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero conversar contigo, es sobre Haruhi

-No me digas nada, yo sé que tú le dijiste tus sentimientos, supongo que serán muy felices juntos ¿No? –dijo el rubio a la defensiva-.

-Tono tú no entiendes nada, como siempre. Si nos estabas espiando, por lo menos podrías haberte quedado escuchando todo lo que pasó y no arrancar antes. Idiota.

-¿Entonces, qué fue lo que pasó, Hikaru? –algo más calmado-.

-Ella no me aceptó, porque no es a mí a quien ella quiere –su rostro se puso algo melancólico-.

-¿Entonces?, Kyouya tendrá oportunidad con ella. Yo soy solo el Senpai de Haruhi, nada más que eso…

-No seas idiota Tamaki. Haruhi te quiere a ti –le dijo secamente-.

Al día siguiente estarían todos reunidos en el Host Club, la relación entre Tamaki y Haruhi no era la normal, se cohibían el uno al otro. Haruhi prefirió hablar más con Hani-senpai y Mori, o a los gemelos que hablar con Tamaki.

-Haru-chan, estás muy sonrojada ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –dijo el chico con su conejito de peluche-.

-¿Eh? No ocurre nada, Hani-senpai. Estoy muy bien.

-Tono a diferencia tuya, no se ve nada bien –dijeron los gemelos al unísono-: deberían conversar solos cuando se vayan las clientas ¿No te parece?

-¿Conversar? ¿Sobre qué? No tengo nada que hablar con él –dijo ella evadiendo cualquier cosa-.

-Haru-chan volvió a sonrojarse y ahora más que antes –dijo Hani-senpai riendo un poco-.

-Haruhi, por favor habla con Tono –le dijo Hikaru-.

-Tama-chan tiene cara de querer hablar contigo realmente. Le diremos a Kyouya que te deje la llave y se quedan conversando ¿No te parece? –el chico la miró dulcemente-.

Haruhi no se convenció, pero los muchachos concretarían el plan solos. Cuando las clientas se fueron y Tamaki estaba cambiándose ropa, los chicos los dejaron encerrados en el Host Club; Haruhi había terminado de cambiarse, cuando se encontró con Tamaki. Se miraron fijamente, cuando intentaron salir la puerta no abría.

-Está cerrado –dijo Tamaki intrigado-.

-_Chicos … ¿Qué plan es este? ¡No esperaba menos de ustedes! _–pensó Haruhi mirando a Tamaki-.

-Tampoco están mis llaves. Tendremos que esperar que alguien nos encuentre.

-Senpai. Quiero conversar contigo ¿Puede ser?

-¿Sobre qué? –la miró algo nervioso-.

-Ayer, tú estabas cuando yo y Hikaru salimos, viste lo que él me dijo. Pero, aparentemente te fuiste antes de escuchar lo que yo le dije ¿Cierto? –el rubio asintió-: Entonces, yo no correspondí a lo que Hikaru me confesó, porque realmente yo solo lo quiero como el buen amigo que es ¿Me entiendes, Senpai?

-Sí, comprendo Haruhi –dijo él algo enternecido-.

-Hikaru me dijo que yo sentía algo por alguien más, como esa persona por mí ¿Qué dices tú al respecto, Tamaki?

Creo que era una de las primeras veces que ella le decía solo "Tamaki" sin utilizar el "Senpai".

-Él me contó lo ocurrido después. Haruhi, tu padre sintió mucho dolor cuando te vio con Hikaru –lo dijo con ese tono dramático, pero totalmente honesto-.

-¿Dolor? –escuchaba interesada-.

-Me costó mucho –decía muy nervioso: darme cuenta de que yo no te quería como un amigo, ni como el padre que quise ser para ti. Desde el principio fue algo mucho más que eso. Mis sentimientos por ti eran otros ¿Me entiendes? –ella afirmó: Me traías loco desde el principio, tan pequeña, dulce, tierna. Haruhi, me gustas mucho –concluyó con el corazón latiendo a mil y el rostro sonrojado-.

-Tamaki –lo miró ella aturdida: me gusta que seas sincero conmigo –se sonrojó-.

-Haruhi ¿Tú que sientes por mí? –le dijo mirándola a los ojos-.

-Y-yo –nerviosa musitó: yo te quiero mucho, me gustas también. No lo entendía, porque nunca había ocurrido. Nunca había sentido celos, nada de esto; todo cambió en el momento que fuiste tan protector, cuando conocí tu verdadero ser –su corazón latía extremadamente fuerte: Te amo –susurró sonriendo-.

-¿Qué has dicho? –le dijo sonrojado de forma total: ¿Dijiste que me amas?

-¡Claro que no! –se puso muy nerviosa: ya dije lo que tenía que decir, S-Senpai

-Haruhi ¿Me amas? –le dijo de cierto modo seductor-.

-¡Senpai, no me mires de esa forma! –su pecho estaba a punto de explotar-.

-Haruhi –la acercó fuertemente a él y se acercó a su rostro: Yo te amo también, mi pequeña. No te imaginas como –la besó con un sentimiento inmenso, que ninguno de los dos pudo contener-.

Tamaki derramó –por así decirlo: todo el sentimiento en besos a Haruhi, constantemente se les acababa el aire.

-Perdóname, Haruhi. Estoy siendo irrespetuoso contigo –le dijo nervioso-.

-No, claro que no T-Tamaki –le dijo nerviosa y sonriendo-.

Tamaki volvió a besar a Haruhi de un modo muy dulce, que pasó a ser muy apasionado; Tamaki se sentía algo inquieto, pero se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos más profundos. Haruhi a su manera igual, estaba inquieta, pero no se sentía nada incomoda.

-Haruhi –recostó a la muchacha en la alfombra del Host Club y continuó besándola: _Tamaki ¿Qué estás haciendo?, no puedes hacer esto con Haruhi, ella es muy pequeña, demasiado tierna, es una niña… Pero no puedo evitarlo, la necesito. La necesito conmigo._

-T-Tamaki –la muchacha dio un par de gemidos, sentía a Tamaki tan cerca, sus cuerpos estaban tan apegados; la situación comenzaba a sonrojarle-.

-Mi pequeña, estoy inquieto. Hay algo que quiero hacer, pero no puedo hacerlo si tú no quieres. Me siento tan mal –dijo muy sonrojado: estoy pasando a llevar a mi hija, Haruhi –la miró y besó su cuello, con algo de miedo-.

-Tamaki, n-no debes tener miedo –dijo jadeando un poco: es lo que quieres, y de cierta manera, somos dos los que queremos hacer eso ¿No es así?

Los miedos del franco-japonés se fueron por completo, con algo de nervios le fue quitando de a poco la ropa a la muchacha, dejándola únicamente con su ropa interior. Hizo lo mismo con él, así fue como con ternura besó su abdomen, causando cosquillas en la dulce muchacha, quien entre gemidos le daba a conocer que estaba un tanto inquieta pero disfrutaba lo que estaba pasando. Jamás se vieron en esa situación, ella era una persona tímida, él estaba siendo demasiado atrevido a lo ella había imaginado. Pero a ambos les encantaba.

-Haruhi –volvió a su boca y la besó con ternura: explícame como haces para ser tan dulce y tierna, dejando a este "rey" tan embobado, me traes loco; totalmente

-S-Senpai –muy sonrojada lo besó-.

-No me tienes que decir senpai, Haruhi; ya no hace falta que seas así conmigo, ahora seremos algo más, no hacen falta las etiquetas. Tú eres Haruhi y yo tú Tamaki ¿Está bien? –ella afirmó: y sabes, ahora quisiera, bueno –se sonrojó notando que su masculinidad estaba tan cerca de ella; de apoco se agitaba más-.

Tamaki quitó el sujetador de Haruhi, porque para ambos estaba siendo algo incómodo estar aún con las prendas, aunque sean interiores. Tamaki quedó aún más embobado, cuando vio los pequeños pechos de su pequeña. Los acarició con dulzura, pero nervioso. Aún estaba haciendo las cosas de forma lenta, para no pasar por encima de la inocencia de Haruhi. Su ropa interior comenzaba a apretarle, su masculinidad necesitaba entrar en Haruhi; se estaba agitando demasiado. Ella se sentó frente a él y tomó el bóxer con sus manos, con una mirada le dijo que podía quitárselo. Tamaki se puso de pie, se quitó rápidamente la prenda; Haruhi estaba extremadamente agitada y nerviosa, él hizo lo mismo con ella, puso las manos en su prenda interior, solo que él, simplemente la quitó; ambos quedaron sin nada que les incomodara, por así decirlo. Él estaba impactado, seguía peleando en su mente.

-_Es tan dulce, tan inocente. ¿En serio quiero hacerlo? _–pensó: Haruhi, ¿estás segura?

-Sí, Tamaki. Lo estoy –ella acarició con ternura el rubio cabello de él, se recostó nuevamente y abrió un poco sus piernas; él se tumbó sobre ella, respiraba agitadamente, hasta que finalmente, quiso entrar-.

El muchacho entró con suavidad en Haruhi, insistía en pensar si estaba bien o no, se cuestionaba un poco las cosas, pero su amor por ella parecía ser más fuerte. Y para ella era lo mismo. Mientras seguía entrando en Haruhi, la besó para calmar las lágrimas que de ella salían, ella insistió en que todo estaba bien, que el dolor acabaría, que no era necesario detenerse

-Haru-Haruhi, ¿estás bien? –continuaba, intensificando un poco su acto-.

-S-sí Tamaki, está todo bien, debes estar tranquilo. A pesar de haberme dolido un poco, estar contigo en este momento –decía entre cortado por el jadeo: vale más que cualquier cosa.

Después de que el muchacho recorriera a la castaña, por cada rincón posible y viceversa, un leve cansancio los invadió. Tamaki se quedó abrazado a Haruhi, quien se acurrucó a él y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, todo debía ir normal. Bueno, casi todo.

-¿Creen que Tama-chan y Haru-chan pudieron hablar? –dijo Hani con su tono dulce, como siempre-.

-Bueno, deben estar allá dentro; después de todo, ayer no vinimos por ellos –dijo Kyouya, sacando la llave para abrir el Host Club-.

-¿Qué habrán hecho durante la noche? –dijo Mori con su tono particular-.

-Viniendo de Tono, nada bueno –dijeron los gemelos al unísono-.

Cuando los miembros del Club abrieron la puerta, quedaron algo pasmados por la impresión. Haruhi y Tamaki se encontraban dormidos en la alfombra, tapados por una de las mantas que estaban en los sillones. Kyouya sugirió que lo mejor sería vestirlos y dejarlos en la un sillón más escondido en el Club.

-Está bien, yo y Hikaru vestiremos a Haruhi –dijo Kaoru algo intrépido-.

-Escuché eso, maldito pervertido –dijo Tamaki estirándose-.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –abrió los ojos Haruhi, al darse cuenta de que todos estaban ahí pegó un grito-.

Luego de la confusión y que los aludidos se vistieran, Kyouya se acercó a Tamaki

-Te pido que te declares y terminas siendo un atrevido con Haruhi, que malos modeles Suou-kun –dijo el chico de pelo negro-.

-No es lo que piensas. No estaba seguro, pero… Ella siente lo mismo. Te juro que no quise que pasara esto

-Eso no es cierto Tamaki, tú si querías. Y me alegro de que lo hayan hecho, porque los dos se dieron cuenta de que se necesitan. Aunque nunca me gustó la idea de dejarlos encerrados aquí

-¿Cómo es eso? –dijo él impactado: ¿De quién fue la idea?

-De cierto modo de todos, Haruhi no quiso participar en un plan para que pudieran conversar a solas, lo hicimos de todos modos. Supongo que Haruhi, también deseaba que pasara algo ¿No crees?

Tamaki sonrió, se dirigió a Haruhi y la abrazó por detrás.

-Así que, también tuviste que ver con quedarnos encerrados mi pequeña. No sabría que mi pequeña Haruhi tenía esos pensamientos tan pervertidos –le dijo al oído el muchacho de pelos rubios mordiendo el lóbulo de la castaña-.

-T-Tamaki –se sonrojó muchísimo: yo les dije que no tenían que hacerlo, pero –él tapó su boca con un dedo-.

-Fue la noche más perfecta de mi vida, por mí que hayan mil noches así. Debo agradecerte, por hacerme entrar en razón –besó con ternura su cuello y la abrazó con fuerza-.


End file.
